The present invention relates to the technology of electromagnetic separation of isotopes of chemical elements and, particularly, to electromagnetic separation of palladium isotopes palladium-102, palladium-104, palladium-105, palladium-106, palladium-108, and palladium-110.
A known method of separation of isotopes heats chemical elements in a crucible of a gas-discharge chamber by thermal radiation of active resistance heaters to ionization of molecules in the gas-discharge chamber. The ions are formed into an ionic beam that is separated and focused by a magnetic field according to the mass of the ion isotopes and entrapped by receiving boxes. See, N. A. Kascheev, V. A. Dergatchev. xe2x80x9cElectromagnetic separation of isotopes and isotopic analysisxe2x80x9d. Moscow, xe2x80x9cEnergoatomizdatxe2x80x9d, 1989.
Deficiency of the stated method is in that it has low efficiency of separation of the elements of platinum-palladium group.
The method described by V. P. Botchin, B. E. Gavrilov and V. S. Zolotariov in xe2x80x9cIsotopenpraxisxe2x80x9d Heft 6 (1971) 232 consists in the following. Vapors are formed during heating at temperatures up to 1000xc2x0 C. in a crucible from a reaction of metal powder palladium and fluorine gas fed into the crucible through an in-leakage system. Ions are formed in the vapors by action of electron emission of a hot cathode and formed into an ionic beam by electrodes of an ion-optical system. In the process of being pumped out through a separating chamber the ionic beams of palladium isotopes are separated in a static magnetic field depending on mass of isotopes (Pd-102, Pd-104, Pd-105, Pd-106, Pd-108 and Pd-110), focused by this field and entrapped by receiving boxes.
A drawback of the known method of palladium isotope separation in such electromagnetic separators is low enrichment of entrapped isotopes due to dispersion of the isotope ion beams on molecules of the residual gas, mainly fluorine, not reacted with metal palladium. Besides, presence of an additional parameterxe2x80x94pressure of fluorinexe2x80x94in the source crucible and in the separating chamber considerably complicates selection of focusing modes.
Other deficiencies of the known method are the following:
necessity to use special constructional materials being corrosion-resistant to action of fluorine;
special safety measures of protection which is a complicated problem in conditions of industrial manufacture.
The object of the present invention is in increasing the enrichment of separated palladium isotopes.
The stated object is achieved by using metal palladium as the working substance. This working substance is not hygroscopic, feebly reacts with constructional materials and creates pressure vapors sufficient for maintaining a steady arc discharge in the temperature span from 1500 to 1700xc2x0 C. The use of metal palladium (in the form of powder, sponge, ingot etc.) as the working substance provides good focusing of ionic beams in manufacturing conditions and increases enrichment of separated palladium isotopes.
A method of electromagnetic separation of palladium isotopes places a working substance of metal palladium in a gas-discharge chamber crucible with a source of ions. The working substance is heated to vapors, the vapors of the working substance ionized in the gas-discharge chamber under the action of electron emission from a hot cathode, and ionic beams formed by electrodes of an ion-optical system. The ionic beams separate the isotopes in a magnetic field, entrapping the ions in receiving boxes, the temperature of the gas-discharge chamber being maintained within 1500-1700xc2x0 C. The method is effectively used for separation of isotopes Pd-102, Pd-104, Pd105, Pd-106, Pd-108 b Pd-110 with a high enrichment degree.